紫陽花 (rewrite)(Ajisai*)
by Little Ms. Pumpkin
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya had gone missing for more than a decade. However, one night, Akashi found him unconscious on an alleyway beside his home. This story is inspired by sid's song Ajisai
1. 紫: 01

紫陽花

(rewrite*)

.o.o.

Genres: shounen ai, slice of life.

Slow updates and will be just having 3 arcs...

Originally, those kanji's and it's meaning will be not taken literary, let's just say 'it's like looking at a different perspective."

紫

\- violet/purple

陽

\- positive, male, daytime, sunshine, heaven, yang principle, and positive.

花

\- flower

紫陽花

\- ajisai

\- hydrangea

.o.o.o.

紫 : 01

.o.o.o.

He hopes that he isn't hallucinating.

He hopes that this is just a nightmare.

Sky blue locks.

Moon beam skin.

Hydrangea tattoo.

A mark that had been etched on their skin, which they had gotten secretly when they were still in highschool.

He knew life wasn't fair at all. So here is he now a twenty nine years old successful lawyer. So now he couldn't help but wonder, why should he feel these emotions again.

In an alleyway besides his home, Akashi Seijuro stares at the unconscious form of his first love, Kuroko Tetsuya.The man whom he has unrequited feelings up until this day, and the man who was missing for more than a decade.

Suddenly showed up in this state.

To say he was shock was an understatement; he was mortified.

He tried to wake up the man but its futile. Hurriedly he checks up if the man is still breathing, luckily. Except that he just passed out due to a high fever, without hesitation Akashi carries him back to his pent house.

紫

Akashi lays him on his bed and began to clean him from the dirt he has. He grimace as he saw bruises that lingered on Kuroko's lithe body. Furious on who did this, he wouldn't deny that he is now a bit wary about him.

This isn't the same Tetsuya he knows. He remembers it so clearly, that he felt like it just happened yesterday.

They tried to find him but even the police didn't even got a trace on who abducted the boy, except for that one leak information from an unknown hacker. It was Tetsuya accidentally got himself into trouble after crossing himself with a certain syndicate.

Nevertheless, Tetsuya is here and he didn't know how to approach the man, if he woke up tomorrow in his flat. After all, it's been years since they met. Who knows, what business Tetsuya had been gone through or brought him here.

Gently, he trace the scars that lingered on Kuroko's lean body. He just wish he is still the same Tetsuya, like he knew back then. However, he also did change and he felt hypocrite for a second. He changed when he left.

He notices that it is indeed a bit late, slowly he dresses him up with his pajamas and he couldn't help but to chuckle at how this scene seemed familiar to him.

Ah, now he remembers that did this once, it was when they were in middle school and Tetsuya got a fever after being drenched in the rain. He clearly remembers how he carried him on his room and force him to take a rest.

"goddammit Tetsuya, what happened to you?" he says as he caresses the now matured yet still beautiful face of the man he always longed for.

Even though it's unrequited, he vows to himself that he will never let go of Tetsuya now.

紫

Akashi could still remember, It was first day middle school when he first saw him.

"Hey, you you dropped your ID." he heard a soft yet a bit monotonous voice behind him.

He looks back and his eyes widens as sky blue eyes met his crimson ones.

"Thanks." He said as he took it while staring at the boy.

"Ah, you're welcome... Uh, the school bell just rang. I need to go, Akashi-san." the boy politely said with a barely there smile and immediately left him. On the other hand, he was there standing at the same spot for a few seconds, as he still try to comprehend what just happened. And how did the boy disappeared from his sight.

When he realized the boy left, he immediately tried to find him from the sea of students on the campus. Luckily, he caught a glimpse of the boy's sky blue locks. The boy seemed unnoticeable, despite his striking appearance, and Akashi wonders what is wrong with how everyone could treat the bluenet as if he was a ghost or what.

He observe the boy while ignoring the stares and attention he was getting, he is an Akashi and everyone knows how powerful his family is. He is about to approach the mysterious student, when the boy suddenly vanished from his sight.

He blanched, maybe the boy really is a ghost.

No, he is always right. The boy is human and not a spirit, right?

He is just intrigue. It wasn't love at first sight. After all you couldn't love someone you just met.

Wait, he stopped thinking for a moment, when he realized that he is already thinking such foolish things like love.

He went to his class and kept on thinking on the bluenet's haunting (barely*) smile, and realized that the class just started and doing roll call. Then a name just happened to be repeatedly called from his class.

"Kuroko Tetsuya... Ugh I think he is absent, hmmm first day of class and absent, ugh kids these days are so -" Akashi heard the home room teacher complain when they suddenly heard a knock.

"come in."

"sensei, I'm sorry I'm late... I got lost..." a petite bluenet stepped inside the classroom and bowed.

"sighs* it's all right what's your name brat? "

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"I see, hmmm your seat is beside that red head boy. " Akashi heard the teacher said, and he watched the boy walked towards him.

"ah, it's Akashi-san."

"no need to be formal, Kuroko."

"very well then, Akashi-kun it is then... Nice to meet you, Akashi-kun."

"yeah it's nice to meet as well, and thank you for returning my ID." he said to Kuroko as they shook hands.

紫

Morning came, Akashi wokes up just to realize that he fell asleep on the chair, then he notice Kuroko is still sleeping.

He checks his temperature and it seems that it hasn't gone down a bit at all. He is now on the verge of calling Midorima, who just left the other day for vacation somewhere in Southeast Asia. However, knowing the doctor's personality, he would likely interrogate him while booking the first flight to Japan as soon as possible.

It's not like, he didn't want to inform his friends that he just accidentally found Tetsuya, unconscious on an alleyway near his home. Its just he wanted to know what and where he is, after all those years that they kept on finding him, and on why didn't he contacted them or whatever...

He wonder how will his friends react, when they see Tetsuya again. They somehow gave up, searching for him and just thought the maybe he was dead.

He stood up from his seat and immediately brew some coffee and cook some breakfast.

However, the moment he left the door, Kuroko woke up.

紫

"Where the fuck, am I?" he mutters as he looks around the room, and somehow realize what is happening.

'Ah... I just arrived Japan. I better call Kise-kun, later.' he thought to himself as he sat on the bed and waited for the person who somehow help him yesterday.

"where am I?" he muttered as he looks around the room... 'ah... I just arrived Japan, I better call Kise-kun... Later.' he thought to himself as he sat on the bed and waited for the person who somehow help him yesterday.

'I'm hungry.'

紫

Somewhere in Akibahara, a blond actor is anxiously waiting to receive some messages from that man.

'ugh... Kurokochiii, why aren't you replying~' he pouts as he stare on his phone.

"Kise-san, it's time to take the fake death scene." the producer said to him.

"ah, sure... " he said before taking a final glance on his phone.

紫

Somewhere in Hokkaido, two grown men are fighting. The other officers, just watch on the sideline, waiting for the two to calm down.

"the fuck, I lost track of those bastards again, Chief wouldn't like it."

"oi, Ahomine! don't kick our car!"

"shut up! Bakagami! If you didn't drive so fucking slow, we could have caught them!"

紫

Somewhere in France.

"this macaroon reminds me of kuro-chin. I wonder, what if -" ...

紫

Somewhere in Southeast Asia.

"it's so hot." a tall man with viridescent locks and eyes.

"But the beach is nice." He says as he took a sip of coconut juice while fanning himself at the cottage by the beach. He didn't notice the weird stares he was getting at his outfit.

紫

On the other hand, Akashi decides to visit the man only to see him awake.

"k-Tetsuya?"

"Akashi." sky blue eyes stares in disbelief.

Akashi heard the bluenet sighed in disdain, and he wanted to know why.

"buon giorno, Carissimo amico."

Edited...(Sept. 11, 2017*)

TBC

Thank you, BabyNightmareLady for telling me, all the errors in this story. I am revising it, the storyline will be the same.


	2. 紫: 02

紫陽花

.o.o.

紫: 02

.o.o.

Apparently, he is in New York.

Kuroko stares at the man in front of him, apathetically.

To be honest, he couldn't fathom, on why did he need to meet one of his superiors, in an alley here in New York. It's not like he hated being here, but its too cliche, too risky but he knew that people wouldn't care if they saw them.

"Here's your memory chip. My job is done and I want my payment now. Please kill me." he knew he is a straight forward man and it seems that he said it too bluntly. The man in front of him, laughed at what he just said.

He was offered some cigarette, which he took and lit it up with his zippo.

"Seriously T. K., I thought we had talked about this little issue of yours?" The man said to him and he just nonchalantly nodded at him.

"It's been years, since you requested that as your payment. However, we wouldn't let go of such a gem like you. Phantom." the man said to him as he took the chip on his hand. He blew some smoke on the man's face when he leaned towards him.

He grimace when the man only chuckled and stepped back. They heard some footsteps, on the dark corner of the alley they were in, they were immediately on guard on who is it, only to see a familiar face who's clad in street wear. They both cursed under their breath while glaring at the man who just arrived.

"you scared the hell out of us! Fuck! I thought it was the cops."

"haha! Do I look like a cop to you?" the man laughed at the other.

"Why are you here? we thought it's your vacation. And also go away you're disturbing us." the other said and Kuroko just watched them silently while smoking.

"I was bored and just happened to see you alone here talking to your self? Wait! don't tell me he's here! Hmnmm... Ah! If it isn't our little phantom, heh long time no see... Still as lovely as I remember, Hmmm I really love those blue eyes of yours...hehe.."

"I'm not lovely. And please don't interrupt us." he said to the chatterbox of a man as he threw his cigarette.

"So, what's the problem here? Wait don't tell me that the rumours are true. After all, today you have to deliver that chip to boss, messenger boy."

"shut up or I'll stitch your mouth, I'm still convincing T. K. here so shoo."

"I aint dog... So the phantom finished gathering the informations and passcodes... yah know the boss will get mad if you couldn't deliver 'that' on time."

"oh, you see T. K. here still wants his Death as a payment. It's really troublesome... Its been years yet he still haven't change at all. Such a pity though... It's also his cute points."

"you are such a perve... how about we just teach him a lesson, again? Like the good ol' times when we were younger." he saw the other grinned while the other just sighed. Kuroko on the other hand just glared at them before he felt a powerful jab on his stomach.

This is one of the reasons, why he want to die.

'Those assholes'

紫

"you are a free man...for now T. K." he heard the other said to him as he regained consciousness.

"I told you to kill me..." he winced as he tried to ignore the pain all over his body.

"No, it will be a waste of a talent if we kill you. Who knows, we might need you soon. As I have said, you are a free man, for now. Do as you like, don't worry we won't meddle on your affairs, unless you drag us out. So ciao." He watched the man clad in black leave.

The other stayed and stared at him, and Kuroko wonder what the fuck is wrong with this asshole.

He hate this man, because his arrogance reminded him of someone he knew. However, this one is much of an asshole than the other.

"Leave me alone." he spat out.

"eh, don't wanna... Hmmm, hey you received some nice cash, how about we go to Asia or how about Japan for vacation? I really wanna see a real life geisha and ninjas... Oh a few samurai and sushi... And also that noodle thing like in the anime's."

"it's called ramen asshole, seriously you're creepy when you act so friendly, after you beat the hell out of me." He said but the man just laugh

"when you thought of Asia why Japan? There's korea, China,Thailand, Singapore, Hong Kong..."

"Told you, I wanna see some real life geisha and ninjas. Oh and authentic ramen and sake like what I saw on those animé... Also you beat the fuck out of me last month and I got a few fractured ribs coz of you.. Look it's still healing.. This is just my revenge...plus I was bored and I'm just killing time. I'm kinda bored here and I'm not very welcome in Brooklyn and some people will surely kill me when I go to Las Vegas, look at this both of us don't have a home to return to so what do you say about my proposal, phantom?"

"you are an idiot, but I think it's time to return to Japan, it's been awhile after all."

"ah I almost forgot, you are Japanese...so are we going?"

"if you wouldn't shut your fucking mouth and help me here, we won't go to Japan, Nash."

"yes sir, ugh I really hate you, as much as how I hate Hazaiki. "

"don't worry the feeling is mutual. I hate you too. Now carry me."

"fuck you. Damn! are you eating?"

"no, thank you, you are not my type. And yes I'm eating well. Now, let's go."

"Stop being suicidal."

"After what I had been through, anyone would be suicidal."

紫

He officially hates alleyways, now.

Moreover, it seems that fate loves to fucking play with life.

He is now twenty eight years old, and Kuroko would never expect to see nor meet Akashi.

As of the moment, he notice he is such a pitiful and unworthy sight to behold.

He stares at the hetero chromatic eyes that are staring at him.

They were friends...A frightening yet respected lawyer, Akashi Seijuro is a successful young bachelor, has both men and women chasing after him.

Kuroko knows how to appreciate beauty at all forms. Like right now, he stares at the man infront of him. He wasn't ogling, he is just appreciating the sight.

Akashi is now a lawyer, who use to dream to become a Prime Minister, but people change, and so is he. He used to dream that someday, he will be a Japanese literature professor, but it didn't happen. Then he remembered, that they used to talk about their dreams when they were younger.

That someday they will attain and live with their dreams...

This isn't the Akashi he knew, and he felt that this Akashi is dangerous.

"buon giorno, Carissimo amico." He says with a smirk.

紫

Eight years ago, he accidentally met Kise, in France. He was in the middle of his job, when Kise saw him hiding, behind the tent that Kise owns.

Apparently the man, is on vacation and somehow they met inside the tent, on an isolated place in France. He didn't know if he could see this coming but Kise is now an actor, who used to brag that someday he will become a pilot.

Meeting Kise is a disaster, but he knew and he wouldn't lie that he miss the good old days. Seeing Kise made him happy yet he felt the anxiety at the same time. He needed someone's company, and now here he is grinning at him like a Cheshire cat, yet he could tell those eyes are looking at him with longing and something familiar that he knew yet he wished that he didn't.

That night he is both relieved yet regretting the deal he had made with Kise.

Annoyed at how clingy the blond is to him ever since he could remember, he wouldn't deny that he notice how Kise acts like a possessive yet doting lover to him. He is actually torn between killing the man or just let Kise dote him once in awhile, plus he needed company.

Kuroko couldn't help but to chuckle now, that he realized what had just happened in his life. He also did change, from the naive boy they knew to a person he is now.

Seriously, who would have thought that he is now a dog in the mafia. Like a dog he will follow the orders from his superiors without hesitation or there will be consequences if he didn't follow them.

He knew how sickening the society he is living, but he learned it first hand that he must be loyal to the famiglia or else, something horrible might happen.

How he got involved with that world?

It was a few months before their graduation in Highschool, he just got involved 'accidentally' after saving Shougo's ass in trouble. If he wasn't such a good Samaritan that day, then maybe he didn't get himself involve in this fiasco and now he couldn't get out.

It was like being stuck in a quick sand.

紫

A smooth voice spoke up, making him snap away from his reverie, he heard Akashi ask him with concern. Concern? Why would he be concern to a disgusting little bastard like him? However this is Akashi, the man rush towards him and checks his temperature.

"you should take a rest, Tetsuya." Akashi told him as he was pushed back to lay down on the bed again. He could see the concern on those heterochromatic eyes. He wonder how Akashi-kun's eyes change.

The last time he saw it both were still crimson, and now the other iris is gold.

"you are not intruding anyone Tetsuya, I live here alone and I don't have a lover that would ..."

He always wonder if Akashi is a psychic, maybe he really is. Letting out a sigh, he remembered the updated information about his friends from Kise who seemed to act like his eyes. Yes, like a spy or an informant, after he made a deal with the blond.

"You changed. I know something in you change." he heard Akashi-kun muttered under his breath.

"And so is Akashi-kun."

"what happened to the polite Tetsuya I knew?" Akashi tried to tease the man to lighten up the mood.

"Anyway, you still have a fever so you don't have a choice but to stay here. I won't let go of you this time even it means that I have to lock you up in my house." he heard him say again.

He knew that Akashi is threatening him.

He wouldn't deny that it is quite awkward and unsettling, when he said it. Yet he knew that there is some kind of desperation pn Akashi's eyes while staring at him.

He felt goosebumps, so he tried to ease his nerves by smirking and speak with a bit of sarcasm.

"what a lovely prison this would be. So it seems that you want to ask a hundred questions about me but sorry to say I'll only accept one question and maybe I'll answer it honestly since I owe you for this..."

"very well then, let me think about it. So how about eat something first I cooked some oatmeal."

"sure."

紫

Tetsuya is a bit cheeky and sarcastic.

However, all he can see now is a broken man with a shattered soul.

He want to kill whoever made his beloved suffer, but what he needed to worry first is Tetsuya.

"you are now eating a lot, unlike before. However you are still lanky." he said with a hint of surprise as the bluenet finishes his fifth bowl of oatmeal.

"things change Akashi-kun, and so is my appetite. Starvation can change a man you know." he heard Tetsuya nonchalantly says as he devours the toast.

Speechless at what he had heard. He didn't want to imagine, how much his beloved had suffered throughout those years he had gone missing.

"what cat got your tongue? I'm used to hunger and all of those things that you might have been thinking, while staring at me like a creepy stalker."

"sorry if it disturbed you. "

"I'm used to it. You know, if worse comes to worst, you will do anything just to survive, Akashi-kun. "

There were a few moments of silence, before he decided to ask Tetsuya.

"Now, I want you to answer this question. Where were you all this time?"

"hmmm that's a pretty vague question so I'll also give you a vague answer..."

"where am I all this time? Isn't it obvious or are you still denying it? You already figure it out right?" he heard the mocking tone from him and that's what his suspicions arises.

"Akashi, I knew you have thought of the worst possibility I could have been in."

"n-no." he denied and inwardly curse at how he just stuttered. They both stare at each other, when Tetsuya suddenly let out a melancholic smile.

His eyes widened at what he just heard...

stop it. .

please don't.

"I'm sorry but I'm in the mafia, Akashi-kun." and Akashi felt all his hopes are crash down.

TBC

Edited (Sept. 12, 2017*)


	3. 紫: 03

紫陽花

.o.o.

Notes:

帝光

could be read as Teikou

帝

\- mikado, or Tei

\- sovereign, the emperor, god, and creator.

光

\- hikari, hikaru, or Kou

\- ray, and light.

フラッシュバック

-furasshubakku

-flashback

.o.o.

紫: 03

.o.o.

Akashi stares at Kuroko, yet the apathetic man somehow has the guts to smile at him.

"Dont lie Tetsuya?" he says in disbelief as he stares at the man.

"nope~" the man says in an annoyingly cheerful tone, he saw Tetsuya's feverish face weakly grins at him and he couldn't help but to worry. He wants to ask more questions, but he knew Tetsuya won't answer it. He knew how stubborn the bluenet is and he knew that trait of him will never change.

"To be honest, I'm surprised that you are still alive." He didn't know, why he said those words, but when he looks at those melancholic blue eyes, he couldn't help but to feel guilty.

"From what I've been through, it's really a shocker to be alive and well. I wouldn't be surprised, knowing that one of these days I might get shot or what, after all I've done awful things." he heard Tetsuya spoke those words so casually as if he is prepared to die.

There is something wrong at the words Tetsuya spoke. It was as if the words are now stuck in his throat. Akashi couldn't utter a single word nor sound it's as if he's gone mute.

Then Tetsuya did something unexpected, and Akashi wouldn't deny that he likes it.

However he now confirmed Tetsuya wasn't lying. Yes, he could still feel the warmth, and comfort yet Tetsuya now smells like blood.

紫

He notice the distress on him, so he stood up and his hands are on the man's shoulder and hair.

Tetsuya ruffles Akashi's hair, this kind of gesture only happens when Akashi was either upset or happy about something. It's amusing how childish Akashi acted for a moment.

Akashi is still human despite how pristine his reputation is, Tetsuya felt happy that Akashi let's his guard down and just be himself.

His calloused hand caresses the other's head, he notice how red and silky Akashi's locks are. He didn't notice how Akashi is overwhelmed with his emotions.

Moreover he wanted to cry, it's like the peaceful good old days, when they are still young and free spirited.

Those days, when they dreamt about their aspirations in life, on what will happen to them after a decade.

Those days where they are carefree and their group are still together.

A part of him wanted to cry but it seems that his tears had dried up.

He did kbow why but he embraces his old friend.

紫

They used to be a group, that their bonds with each other wouldn't be broken by anything else.

However one day, Tetsuya was abducted and everything slowly fell apart.

A shadow, they remember how Tetsuya claimed that he himself is a shadow. But when Tetsuya was gone, his shadow seems to hunt them. They blamed themselves for the lost of the core of their group, which Tetsuya really is to them.

Like a sun, their life started to revolve around him, he was always their to brighten up their days, with the simple things he had done to them. Like during those dark days of their teenage life, and when everyone thinks that they are just monsters that have extraordinary talents and gifts.

Slowly, they drifted and they either gave up or change their dreams to something that might help their search.

Maybe they are foolish and desperate, but if this is the only way they could find him, they shall do it.

紫

Aomine Daiki, dreamt that one day, he will become a professional basketball player.

He has his aspirations to be the best of the best. To represent his country, to make his family, and mostly Tetsuya proud of him.

The boy change him for the best he could be. Yet one day, Tetsuya was gone, right in front of his eyes, and he couldn't do anything.

That day he realize that, what he is that day wasn't enough. He isn't strong enough to protect the boy, and he wasn't useful enough to find Tetsuya.

Aomine Daiki, 29 years old, and one of the best cop of their region. Somehow, along the way, he met an old rival.

Kagami Taiga, 28 years old, a detective.

Their reason is blatantly obvious, and it's to find their shadow, every one already knew why and they just supported it.

No, it's to find their light. Tetsuya was never a shadow to them, only Tetsuya thinks that he is a shadow. Both were thinking that it is the easiest way to find him.

They knew and got a hint, that it will be dangerous to search for a man named Kuroko Tetsuya, but they wouldn't regret anything because they choose this field just for him.

紫

Twenty eight years old, Midorima Shintarou, used to dream that he will become a surgeon like his parents.

Somehow along the way, he shifted his Major and now he is a psychiatrist. No one knows, why he shifted his path. It was a mystery to the others and they couldn't help to wonder why. Somehow they settled to the fact that Midorima couldn't handle the sight of blood and organs on a daily basis.

Midorima saw how they all changed and fell apart, after the bluenet suddenly vanished in front of their eyes. Their core and balance was now gone and they couldn't help but to live in the past, reminiscing about the days they spend with him while facing the future, but still continuing to live in their present.

He hopes that everyone that is connected and affiliated with Kuroko could attain happiness.

Because right now he and his friends are still lost and still finding their way.

紫

Twenty nine years old, Kise Ryouta, remembers how he used to brag that he will be a pilot someday, it was ambitious but he knew he can do it.

As years had gone by, he is now a famous actor in Hollywood. No, scratch that. He, Kise Ryouta is now one of the famous Asian actors of his generation.

He never told anyone, what is the reason why he pursued that career. Nevertheless, they knew that the man wasn't that dumb, but maybe it is his fate to be in the entertainment industry.

Nonetheless, they all knew that ever since his Kurokochiii was gone, they couldn't read what the blond is thinking, and all his friends and ex-teammates knew one certain fact. It is that the man is now wearing a mask and they didn't know what Kise Ryouta had become.

紫

Twenty eigth years old, Murasakibara Atsushi, stayed at his goals.

He is the only one who is stubborn enough to stay at his path and dreams, because he knew other careers wouldn't suit him.

This is the only thing that he do best, however he took it to another level and now he is a famous world class patissier.

He himself knew that he is just as childish and simple minded like everyone thought he is.

When his Kuro-chin was gone, he too changed and worked hard thinking that maybe and someday Kuro-chin might be lured and eat his pastry someday. They all knew Tetsuya loves vanilla pastries and milk shakes.

It had been a simple wish, but he knew that someday Kuro-chin might see him in the television or magazine, and he want Kuro-chin to see that he is doing well. Even though deep inside, he want Kuro-chin to come back and they can bond again like the old times.

紫

Unlike Daiki, Atsushi, and Taiga who are easy to read. Akashi knew that Shintaro and Ryouta are such complex individuals. The two men are unsettling in a odd way.

Akashi Seijuro knew the moment Tetsuya was gone, he felt something is changing in him. It scared him but he wouldn't let it show how frightened he is, showing this kind of emotions in the public is a sign of weakness. Slowly he had the urge to revenge and avenge. As time passes by, his eye colour changed, and something inside him awakened.

Moreover, he hates how he likes this other side of himself.

He became a lawyer for some reason that his instincts told him to. He didn't know why but his subconscious kept on dragging him to study law, instead of what he used to aspire. He however is now respected and feared by everyone, like a public figure.

Maybe, this is the reason why.

Maybe, he could help Tetsuya now that he is a lawyer. He has connections that can help his beloved to be dragged out from that world. If he could only go back in time, maybe he could prevent it from happening.

Just then he hears that Tetsuya coughing.

紫

"You haven't recovered yet, Tetsuya go to bed and sleep before I make you."

"Aw~ it's been awhile since I heard that tone A-ka-shi-kun."

"Tetsuya."

"I have rested enough. As you can see, I want to read some novels, after all it's been awhile since I held and read a nice piece of literature."

"oh, I'll just bring the books in your room."

"Why? Are you afraid that I might vanish from your sight? Don't worry I'm too weak to even walk."

"I... I trust that you won't just vanish like a ghost." he says to him.

He wonders what madness Tetsuya had been doing all this time. Yes, he is intrigue what the underground is like. He got a hunch that it is a living hell and he wanted to know, everything.

"I know, and Akashi-kun... I'm sorry."

"why are you apologizing?"

"I saw how all of you change. It's my fault, I'm sorry." he says and it took him off guard.

Could it be that Tetsuya had been watching them in the shadows?

"I know how shrewd you've become, I've heard of it and even witnessed it. You are a fearsome man Akashi-kun.

Also, I don't need your pity Akashi-kun. To be honest, I never expected to meet you as soon as possible." he heard Tetsuya says to him while coughing, he looks away and told the other that he became a bit talkative than before, immediately walks towards his study room to gather some books.

Foolish, he concluded that Tetsuya is foolish in a way he couldn't point out.

He bit his lip and punched the table.

It's been years, since he felt uncertain and the last time it happened was when Tetsuya was abducted. He felt so lost that time. Now, that Tetsuya is here, he didn't know if he could still control the situation or himself.

紫

He felt that he should go back to Japan. The urge to go back is so strong yet Midorima Shintarou was ordered to take a vacation, by his superiors.

The clear blue sky, reminds him of Kuroko, and somehow it became a hobby of him to watch the sky.

Kuroko Tetsuya is like a sky to them, and a huge part of him believes that Kuroko is alive and well.

He wanted to see him, for some reason, he remembers a certain memory that had been buried at the back of his mind.

'Midorima-kun your eyes are really beautiful. It reminds me of the leaves of a tree.'

'What are you saying?!'

'Oh and your eyelashes are long, it's a pity that your glasses hid those, though eyeglasses suits you as well.' Kuroko told him as they arranges the books in the library. He was speechless and stunned, he couldn't help but to blush at the words he heard from him.

'Kuroko why are you saying such embarrassing words! ' he said as he drops the books, he was holding and grabbed the front shirt of the boy.

A few moments of silence lingered between them, before Kuroko spoke up again while staring at his eyes.

'I'm not lying, you really have pretty eyes.' He was too flustered at those words, that Kuroko took that as an opportunity to escape when he notice it.

'Kuroko! Come back here you idiot.'

He unconsciously smiled at the memory.

As his gaze now turns towards the crowd, he unfortunately saw a familiar face by the beach. Looking all suspicious as if he is having a transaction with a couple of men in the restaurant.

He knew the man that somehow became the catalyst to their downfall.

'Hazaiki?' He thought to himself.

紫

(*フラッシュバック*)

(帝光*)

As they eat their lunch peacefully, they notice that Kuroko is staring at the sky.

Wondering why he was in a daze, they also look up and saw nothing but the fluffy white clouds and blue sky. They didnt notice that Tetsuya is now staring at them, and the bluenet decided to speak while looking at his friend.

"You are my sun and I'm your moon." Akashi and the rest clearly heard what Tetsuya had said to him with a small smile. Akashi couldn't help but to be flustered at the bluenett's remark.

It's like a love confession, except that for Tetsuya it was just a somehow a conviction on how he describe his relationship towards him, like how he said 'I'm a shadow to your light and etc.'

Akashi was about to ask, why he is the sun and him the moon, however the others suddenly interrupted him. And now he has a new reason why he must double their training.

Akashi always knew that the oblivious and naive boy, has a healthy platonic relationship to all of them, except he might not be the only one who is harboring romantic feelings to the said boy.

"Ne~ Kurokochiii~, if Akashichi is the sun, what about me? So unfair-ssuu~" Kise whines and hugs the boy tightly, who is oblivious at the ominous intent they are giving as they glared.

"Kise-kun is a dog and I'm your owner, because Kise-kun always follow me like a lost puppy." Tetsuya bluntly said to the other. A few moments of silence before the tanned ace of the basketball team laughed and the other two snickered. The statement that Kuroko said is true, and they knew it.

Those words sounded so innocent yet they felt that it is a bit disturbing in a way they couldn't describe.

"so mean-ssu. It's unfair! Aominechii is your light and you are his shadow. I want that too.."

"that's coz Tetsu's my best friend. Baka. " Aomine smugly said to the blond.

"kidding..."Tetsuya spoke up again, catching their attention.

"eh? "

"Kise-kun is like a sunflower. Tall, vibrant, and pretty."

"eh?! Uwaahh that's so cute Kurokochiii, it makes my heart flutter."

"how about me kuro-chin?"

"Murasakibara-kun is... Uh.. Like a bear, I guess."

"I guess?"

"Because you are big, likes to eat a lot and is lazy. Reminds me of a panda. It is quite cute for some reason."

"oh... I see but why not a grizzly or something?"

"uh... Because you're Asian?"

"oh, I see, if kuro-chin thinks I am a panda then so be it. So how about mido-chin? "

"shut up! I don't want to know."

"eh but mido-chin keeps on glancing at kuro-chin."

"I'm curious as well." Akashi asked to the bluenett.

"hmmm I think Midorima-kun... Is like an ojii-san..."

"Kuroko!"

"midorimachii's scary... Waaah Kurokochiii..."

"like a youkai... "

"shut up ganguro."

"kidding, Midorima-kun is ... Is like a tree... They are strong and reliable, a bit stubborn but down to earth. They are also tall like Midorima-kun. "

"Kuroko... You really are... Ugh. Idiot. It's not like I care or what but we need to eat our lunch. Also you need to eat Kuroko, you are too small for your age, Nanodayo."

"Mama-rima... Mido-chin is like a mother hen..."

"eh, don't be mad, four eyes... Anyway let's eat I'm hungry."

"Shintaro is right, let's eat. Also let go of Tetsuya, Ryouta."

They spent the whole day teasing the boy with viridescent tresses, and they notice how fulfilling it is to see their dear friends laughing.

TBC

Edited ( Sept. 12, 2017*)


End file.
